youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Slogo
Joshua Robert Temple'''https://beta.companieshouse.gov.uk/officers/IYK9VzJ8Vohm67efjJQ-PIlceEE/appointments (born: ), better known online as '''Slogo (formerly Slogoman and Slogomanify), is an English YouTuber mostly known for his gameplay videos, with GTA 5 perhaps being his most notable. About Josh joined YouTube on the 4th of August 2013. He started his channel by uploading GTA 5 gameplays. After Josh became well known, he started making videos with Jelly & Kwebbelkop. He also posts real-life videos such as challenges and Q&As. History Josh played rugby a lot and was into various sports but had to quit in order to start up his own business with YouTube. In 2016, he joined Revelmode. Personal Life Josh was born in England on 16 May 1997. He grew up in Farnham, Surrey and went to Weydon Secondary School. He has two dogs, Poppy and Lilly. He has a sister named Amelia, who has been featured in some of his videos like Fortnite. He also has a girlfriend named Alyssa who's known as avwsmn in Twitter. Robust The Robust is a small group of YouTubers of which Josh joined with fellow content creators Kwebbelkop and Jelly. GTA 5 Josh's channel mainly focuses on GTA 5. He does online funny moments, mod showcases, races and DLC videos. GTA 5 Story mode Josh's first video on his channel is of GTA 5, where he did a mission where he had to take out a weed factory and save Lamar in the process. His first three videos were of him completing missions in GTA 5 and the following 2 videos were about playing around in the world of GTA 5. GTA 5 Online Free Roam After the release of GTA online, Josh focused more on the game mode. He played it with The Gaming Lemon and his friends. The focus of these videos was mainly robbing banks and doing random things with his friends. GTA 5 Online Races Josh mainly does GTA 5 races with his friends Jelly and Kwebbelkop. His first GTA 5 race video was on 15 October 2013 with The Gaming Lemon and Brommy101. He earned himself the title "King of Sticky Bombs" for his skills in using sticky bombs causing his friend Jelly to rage-quit because he gets blown up and cannot finish the race. GTA 5 DLCs Whenever DLC for GTA 5 comes out, Josh makes a video with friends to discover the new content. GTA 5 Minigames Josh plays various types of minigames in GTA 5 with his friends. His most viewed video is currently a GTA 5 minigame video. GTA 5 Mod Showcases Josh showcased famous mods or ones he found interesting. Some include the Watch Dogs mod, Hulkbuster mod and Portal Gun mod. Games that Slogoman has played * GTA5 * Agar.io * Slither.io * Happy Wheels * Gmod * Scrap Mechanic * Dead By Daylight * Gang Beasts * Pictionary * Ultimate Chicken Horse * Rocket League * Guts And Glory * HItman * Winning Putt * Battlefield 1 * Blackops 3 * Clustertruck * Watch Dogs 2 * Mr. President * Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location * Five Nights At Freddy's 3 *Five Nights At Freddy's 4 *Totally Accurate Battle simulator *What The Box *Tower Unite *World Of Tanks *Draw My Thing *Golf With Your Friends *Splix.io *For Honour *South Park: The Fracture Butt Whole *Word Of Warships *Who's Your Daddy *Whack You Boss fantasy Edition *Google Feud *Simple Planes *HTC Vive *Pewdiebot *The Ship *Ghost Recon Wild Lands *Diep.io *Whack Your Creeps *Overwatch *Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 2 *Doom Snapmap *Poop Simulator 2 *The culling *Doom *Human Fall Flat *The Division *Just Cause 3 *Far Cry Primal *Dying Light The Following *Goat Simulator Pay Day *Ben & Ed *Viscera Clean Up Detail *Sims 4 *Turbo Dismount *Star Wars Battlefront *Fallout 4 *Dead Realm *Halo 5 Warzone *Assassin's Creed Syndicate *Terra Tech *Keep Talking And Nobody Explodes *Tony Hawks Pro Skater 5 *Facade *Mad Max *Ark: Survival Evolved *Battlefield Hardline *Assassin's Creed Unity *Call Of Duty Infinite Warfare *Assassin's Creed 4 *Dead Rising 3 *DayZ Standalone *Worms: Clan Wars *Raft *Swords with Sauce *H1Z1 *MX Nitro *Bio Inc. Redemption *Stick Fight The Game *Golf It *Google Feud *Fortnite *Player Unknown Battlegrounds *Totally Accurate Battlegrounds *Just Cause 4 (Early Access/Pre-release Alpha) *dank meme come to life Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: November 19, 2015 *2 million subscribers: April 21, 2016 *3 million subscribers: December 15, 2016 *4 million subscribers: March 3, 2018 *5 million subscribers: March 29, 2019 *6 million subscribers: September 20, 2019 *7 million subscribers: January 26, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion video views: January 14, 2017 *1 billion video views (again): February 1, 2017 *2 billion video views: February 12, 2019 *3 billion video views: January 3, 2020 Trivia * On October 23, 2015, Temple uploaded his most viewed video with over 12.1 million views as of June 8, 2016. * He has a second channel, called Slogoman2, but at one point all the videos on there were deleted. * He became interested in studying psychology in college. * He is the 12th member to join the network Revelmode. * As a child Josh hated slugs, thus he made his channel logo is a slug. * Josh met Jelly in Germany Gamescom in 2014. * In a Q&A video with Jelly and Kwebbelkop he stated that his favourite GTA 5 car is the Massacro. However, in one Happy Wheels episode, there was a fan made map wherein one of the questions asked what his favorite car in GTA 5 and the choices were T20 and the Zentorno and he chose the T20. * He calls his fans Slugs, Slogoarmy and Slogonators. * His favorite color is red.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=q5N82I4xHSM *He is best friends with TheGamingLemon. References Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:English YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views